The conventional food processing devices, such as those disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,308,002 and 4,137,807, are generally limited in design in that they just only one funtion of slicing, or shredding, or dicing fruit, or vegetable, or meat. In other words, the consumers must purchase separate sets of food slicing device, food shredding device and food dicing device. The consumers are therefore forced to spend additional funds on various food processing devices. In addition, an extra set of food processing device can cause a storage space problem in a small private home in which the kichen is often provided with a limited space for keeping the kitchenware. Moreover, it is rather time-consuming and inconvenient to process fruit, vegetable and meat with such prior art food processing devices as described above, in view of the fact that these prior art food processing devices can not slice, shred and dice food interchangeably.